


I Do

by LakeWilliams



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, blood tw, death tw, gun tw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 08:27:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17845904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LakeWilliams/pseuds/LakeWilliams
Summary: A date out for Ivan and Alfred takes a sad, unexpected turn.





	I Do

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!!! Thank you for stopping by to read this oneshot! Before we start, I wanted to reiterate that this story does contain major character death, as well as blood and the mention of a gun! If you are bothered by any of those things, please click off now! If you decide to continue anyway, don't say I didn't warn you, alright? Thanks for stopping by!

Ivan hummed to himself as he studied the blonde man hanging on his arm. His eyes sparkled warmly as he watched those blue eyes that sparkled warmly. Everything else in the world paled in comparison to this man’s beauty, and that was something that Ivan had learned time and time again. Whenever Alfred smiled, Ivan found himself being left breathless. It was something he never wished to lose, and he feared the day when he would be left without it’s warmth. He glanced up from Alfred’s face, his amethyst eyes taking in their surroundings. They had exited the restaurant around twenty minutes ago, possibly longer, and had taken to wandering about before they decided to return to their car and make the trip home. A smile stole across the taller man’s lips as he remembered the look of confusion in Alfred’s eyes when he had stood up from their table, and how it had turned to delight when he had sunk down to one knee, withdrawing the small box from his pocket. His gaze lingered over the ring resting on Alfred’s finger, and how the sapphire and amethyst glittered in the moonlight. “Mm, dorogoy,” he hummed softly, his eyes sparkling as Alfred raised his head, giving Ivan his undivided attention. “There is a park, why don’t we take a walk through there?” he suggested.

He relished the sight of Alfred’s bright smile returning, the blush painting his cheeks and even reaching the tips of his ears as he nodded. “Yes,” he said softly. “That sounds perfect.” His voice was uncharacteristically soft, yet it was light. Ivan didn’t mind, of course, it was one of the many signs he had since learned that showed the fact that the love of his life was happy and content. Wrapping his arm around Alfred’s waist, he gently steered him through the open gates and led him down the cobbled path, gently rubbing at the blonde’s side as they took in the moonlit sights. “It’s beautiful,” he heard his fiancé whisper in awe, his head slowly swiveling about to take in everything. “We should come here like this more often, yeah?” He turned those bright blue eyes to Ivan again, his lashes brushing his round cheeks as he blinked at the Russian.

Ivan chuckled softly, leaning down to press a kiss to Alfred’s forehead. “Da, we could,” he hummed. “But that would take away from how special this moment is, wouldn’t it?” He watched Alfred tilt his head, and could practically see the wheels turning as his love thought it over. The corner of his mouth turned up in a smile as he watched Alfred’s nose scrunch up slightly, as it always did when he was thinking.

“Yeah, you’re right,” he said after a moment, giggling softly as he leaned in to rest his head against Ivan’s upper arm. “We should still come back again. Maybe sometime after we’re married, right?”

“Of course,” Ivan purred, guiding him down the path once again. “Anything to keep you happy.” They listened to the crickets chirping and their own footsteps against the stone as they traversed through the park, staring at all of the flora as it was bathed in the moonlight. The two became slightly aware of the people arguing behind them, but paid them no heed. It was most likely some mere lovers’ spat, nothing that they would want to get involved with. This was their night, their time, and they were going to spend it in each other’s presence. 

Alfred’s eyes lit up when they reached a pond, and he tugged slightly at Ivan’s hand, wanting to go over and see the moon reflecting off the surface of the water. Ivan happily obliged, anything to see the look of pure delight and awe stealing across the face of his lover. Ivan had been so engrossed in Alfred’s face that he barely even registered the sound of a bang from across the park. Alfred, on the other hand, had. He turned and, in a flash, his hands were on Ivan, pushing him with all of his might. The taller man stumbled, his eyes wide and shocked from the force of the shove. His head flew up when he heard Alfred’s pained cry, his protective instincts going wild. He rushed forward to catch the blonde as he pitched forward, carefully easing down to a sitting position as he tried to assess the damage.

His heart seemed to seize in his chest as he took in the blooming patch of red on Alfred’s chest, just under his arm. He had been shot, the bullet going straight into his chest. Ivan hoped, although he knew it was in vain, that nothing important had been hit. He pulled Alfred closer, looking around for a moment, hoping that there would be someone nearby to help. Panic set in when he saw no one. “Hold on, Fedya,” he spoke low, his voice shaking. “I am going to call for help.” He fumbled in his pockets for his phone, his eyes wide.

Alfred let out a soft laugh, although the sound was very clearly pained. “Don’t…” he breathed out, staring up at Ivan with those damned eyes of his. Soft, full of love, and pain. There shouldn’t be any pain in those eyes, Ivan thought, and his lip quivered as he continued to try to free his phone from his jacket. “Don’t say I never do anything for you…” Ivan almost let out a sob at the joking tone in his fiancé’s voice.

“Please, do not speak, dorogoy,” he whispered, tears dripping down his face as he finally managed to withdraw the oblong object from his pocket. He pressed one hand to Alfred’s cheek, leaning down to press another kiss to his forehead. He winced internally as he heard the American cough, turning his attention back to his phone as he struggled to unlock it through his tears.

“Hey… Vanya…?” he heard Alfred ask, in that soft tone of his that just begged for the attention to be on him. Ivan sighed softly, trying to calm his heart as it thudded against his ribcage, and turned back to face him once more.

“What is it, my love…?” he asked softly, caressing his face as he stared down at Alfred. The blonde American raised his hand, his fingers trembling noticeably in the moonlight. His skin was alarmingly pale now, in the moonlight, as were his lips. Panic lanced through the Russian as he noticed the dark liquid beginning to trickle from the corner of Alfred’s lips, no doubt a result from the coughing, and he found himself silently willing Alfred to move faster, so he could call 911 and save the love of his life. And yet, the words never came to his mouth. He felt Alfred’s weak grip around his own hand, lifting it from his cheek and gently turning it before guiding it to his own lips. He felt a gentle kiss being placed against his skin, against the ring on his finger. The eye contact between them never wavered as Alfred pulled Ivan’s hand away from his lips, a soft and sad smile coming to his features. 

“I do, Ivan…” he whispered, his words coming out on a raspy breath. “I do…” Ivan’s eyes widened as his entire body seemed to pitch, his upper half lurching up as he began to cough again, although this bout seemed more intense than the last one. Ivan panicked, his hands shooting out to grab Alfred’s shoulders. It took a few moments of struggling before Ivan was able to get his fiancé to lay back in his lap again. His eyes remained shut, his lips parted from the coughing fit. He waited, waited for Alfred’s eyes to flutter open again, for his chest to rise with a shuddering breath. He waited for Alfred to stir again. His lips trembled ever so slightly when nothing happened. “F… Fedya…?” he asked quietly, his eyes shining with worry and fear. He gave the man a gentle shake, tears blurring his vision yet again. “Fedya, please,” he whispered worriedly. “Say something,  _ anything _ .” Alfred’s head flopped to the side, no response coming from him.

Ivan’s hands shook worse as he dialed 911 finally, relaying to the operator in a trembling voice what had happened. It didn’t take long for the paramedics to get there and find them, whisking Alfred away from Ivan while he could only stand and watch. One of the paramedics pressed his fingers to the side of Alfred’s neck, trying to pick up a pulse. He whispered to the other before giving Ivan a well-masked, pitying look. Alfred would never be coming home again, was what that look told him. And with that, Ivan’s world came crashing down around him. The tears poured from his eyes, and he crumpled to the ground, his hands going to cover his face. He would never get his wedding with Alfred, would never get to go on the honeymoon that they would have planned meticulously. They would never get to adopt a child as Alfred had dreamed. They would never grow old together. And it left Ivan broken.

The light of his life was gone. Everything he had treasured in this world had just been ripped away from him. With his sisters back in Russia, he had no one. That’s how it would stay, he supposed. He would stay in that house and pretend that everything was normal. He would take care of their cats, all that he had left of Alfred. He would carry the memory of Alfred like a shroud, living his life for the both of them until they managed to meet again in whatever the afterlife was like. He raised his gaze to the sky, letting the tears fall freely now, as his lips turned up into a shaky grin. “...I do, Alfred.” The weight of those words were heavy. They were a promise of true eternity, of the fact that he would keep himself for Alfred, up until the day he died and even after then. Anything to keep his love happy, he thought. Anything to fill the hole in his heart.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! If you've made it this far, please leave kudos and a comment! Thank you so much for reading this, and I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
